Another Day in our Lives
by heart11broken
Summary: It was just another day, and that it was so ordinary, it was also extraordinary. Every day to the couple was a blessing, and their lives had gone a different way than anyone could have known. It was a normal life, and it was a perfect life.


"Ephraim! Stop hitting Billy! And you, Billy! Stop hitting Ephraim!" I yelled, cradling baby Charlie in my arms. He peered over them and watched his older brothers, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. He was definitely going to turn out like his brothers.

"Mommy," I heard a small voice whisper, along with a tugging on my leg. I looked down to see little Lily tugging at my leg.

"What is it, Lils?" I asked her gently.

She held up her teddy bear, a ratty, ancient brown bear that had once been her father's. "Charlie drooled on Teddy again." Her lip began to tremble, she loved that bear.

"Lily, Charlie is just a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing, so it's okay. He didn't mean anything by it. Just make sure you don't leave Teddy on the ground, okay?" She nodded and let go.

"I'm home!" I heard from the front door. Lily grinned-a grin exactly like her father's- and ran towards the door and in the same direction I heard a "DADDY!" Grinning myself, I walked slowly towards the door being careful not to hit my ever-growing stomach in the doorframes.

My beautiful husband came into view, laughing while spinning both Molly and Lily around. Jacob hadn't stopped phasing yet, and therefore still had the appearance of a twenty-five year old, though he was almost a decade older than that now. His smile radiated towards me as he noticed me come in. He carefully set down Molly and Lily, and walked towards me, kissing me square on the mouth. I heard two groans from my two daughters, and more as a few of my sons came in the room. Jacob, apparently not caring that I was seventh months pregnant, lifted me and spun me much the same way that he had spun his daughters. As he sat me down gently, he whispered "Is it time for dinner?"

"Not yet," I answered, "Your eldest son still has to show up. And I have something I need to tell you later." Right on cue, the front door opened again.

"Hey Mom," My son said cheerfully.

"Jacob Ephraim Black Junior. Where on _earth_ have you been since school? You haven't been with Sam and Emily's daughter, again, have you?"

"Come on, Mom," He rolled his eyes. "Andrea and I haven't done anything, and Dad got you pregnant with me when he was my age." Jacob Jr., my eldest, also looked the most his father. The others had me in them in various places, but as Jacob was still phasing, and not aging, they could almost pass for twins. Luckily Jacob Jr. hadn't started phasing yet.

"Wrong, sir, your father, not that it's any of your business, was almost eighteen. You, however, are merely sixteen." I glared at him, and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Really though, invite all the Uley's over, they haven't been by in a while." Jacob said to his son, and he grinned eagerly.

Dinner was a short affair tonight, as I'd been at parent/teacher conferences for each of my various children this afternoon, and had only had time to heat up some leftovers from a few nights before. They all ate quickly, and went to their various/shared rooms. Six kids can't all have their own bedroom.

Jacob helped me clean up, and then carry Charlie to his crib in the remodeled walk in closet we were temporarily calling his bedroom. He set Charlie down, as it was getting harder and harder for me to do so, and then we read Lily and Molly one of their favorite bedtime stories out of the Quileute legends-the story of the werewolves. They fell asleep quickly after that. We checked on Billy and Ephraim, and even Jacob, who was literally twirling the phone cord (we were too cheap to get him a cordless phone for his room) around while talking to Andrea. Then we went up to our own bedroom and I settled down.

"That kid is way too much like me. I'm starting to be able to use him as a mirror," Jacob said to me seriously. I laughed. "You just wait until Molly is older," he pointed out, "It'll be just as bad with her."

"There's a clear difference. I'm aging at the same rate Molly is. You're stuck at twenty-five for whoever knows how long, and Jake might catch up with you soon. He's almost exactly the same age you were when you started phasing."

"But there was a need for werewolves when I was sixteen. There isn't so much now. I might even stop phasing." Jacob responded firmly.

"So what are we going to do when our new daughter comes, about where everyone's room is?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He looked excited all of a sudden. "We're moving."

"Look, Jake, I know we've been considering it, but I don't think we can afford it right now, what with me not working and your garages have been slow-"

"The most amazing thing happened today, Bell. A CEO-looking man came from AutoZone, you know, one of the big franchises, and bought all three of my garages, for a freaking million dollars apiece. And the best part is, they hired me to be the regional manager in charge of them, so I'm in charge of making sure they run the same way they did when I was the real boss! We're definitely moving! We can finally build that house we've always dreamed of building, right on the beach!"

I squealed in excitement. "Jake that's awesome!" He pecked me on the lips.

"Now didn't you have something you wanted to tell me, earlier?"

"Oh, right. Alice called this morning. The Cullens are coming back into town."

Jacob swore under his breath. "Stupid Cullen with his sparkling and wooing and high school biology," He said through his teeth, clenching them together. I laughed, surprised.

"Jake, I chose you. He's just a memory to me now." He still looked angry, and his skin had begun to ripple. "Jacob," I said a little more frantically, "I love you. You imprinted on me. I'm about to have my seventh child with you, because you wanted a big family, even though I think this is all insanity. There's absolutely no reason for you to be getting upset." He sighed, and the rippling stopped.

"I know," he whispered. He pulled me into his lap, placing my head on the edge of his shoulder, and turning his head to face me. "I just can't help hating the guy, Bells." His look of irritation vanished, and his smile returned, the smile that made me weak from the hairs on my head down to my very smallest fiber of my pinky toe. I leaned up and kissed his defined jaw. "Oh so that's the way you want to play?" He growled, the wolf side of him coming out, and he flipped me over. "Babe, I can do this all night. And let me tell you baby, I heal fast."

"Somehow I knew that," I whispered. I looked up at him above me, looking back down at me with that smile still on his face.

"So beautiful," he whispered, his tone changing, "After all these years and still so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me slowly, becoming more and more passionate by each kiss. However, the moment was ruined when yelling filled the house. He groaned.

"Duty calls," I reminded him. He nodded and helped me up. We automatically headed for Ephraim and Billy's room, knowing where the trouble would be.

We opened their door to find the two of them on top of Billy's bed wrestling and fake growling. "Ephraim and Billy Black," Jacob said in his most commanding voice. They stopped instantly and looked at him guiltily. "What were you two doing?"

"We were being werewolves!" Ephraim shouted excitedly. "Like in the Quileute legend you always told us!" The look on Jacob's face was priceless. It was confusion, and slight anger, and extreme hilarity, all rolled into one face. Then the hilarious side won.

"Well in that case," Jacob grinned, winking at me. He jumped on the bed with them and joined in on the wrestling as I shook my head at them. Then, we heard more yelling coming from our son Jacob's room. He then walked into the room with us, worry etched across his face.

"I think something's wrong, Mom, I must be sick or something. I just yelled at Andrea for no reason, and I feel really really hot, like I have a bad fever, and all of a sudden I'm really _angry_."

It was then that I noticed his skin was starting to ripple. I gasped, turning back to face the Jacob who had just frozen, one son on top of him and one under him, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Jacob…." I started.

The End


End file.
